


knight in shining tank top

by vindice



Series: if my heart was a house, you'd be home [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Good Friend, Protective Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: He wonders what rumors will be running rampant come Monday morning.That’s Future Nico’s problem.
Relationships: (that last one is for context only), Apollo/Thanatos/Triton (Percy Jackson), Jake Mason/Will Solace, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: if my heart was a house, you'd be home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937122
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	knight in shining tank top

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if my heart was a compass, you'd be north](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476057) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice). 



> the extended version of [chapter seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476057/chapters/64849135) (◡‿◡✿)

Nico _abhors_ fraternity parties.

Put him in a gala and he’ll know his way around the room. Make him an organizer and the university will have a fine event. He knows how to handle just about _anything_ _else_.

_Anything but frat parties_ , he sneers into his red cup.

It’s too noisy, too crowded.

Why did he come again? He could be at home right now, catching up on the horror movies waiting patiently in his queue instead of wasting his perfect Friday night out.

“ _Breathe_ ,” Nico says, a little too loud but still barely audible over the bass of the music.

“I _am_ breathing,” Will hisses next to him.

Ah, yes. _This one_ is the reason why.

Nico maneuvers them so that he’s looking out at the sea of people and Will is only focused on Nico, keeping an eye on Will’s quarter-life crisis.

“You’re hyperventilating,” Nico deadpans. He swallows some vodka before subtly frowning over Will’s shoulder, careful not to look straight at anyone in case they’re also paying them attention. “Who’s that girl?”

Nico immediately wants to kick himself but there’s no taking back his words now, especially with Will this close, where he can’t even pretend to have misheard Nico.

Why would his best friend want to be reminded of the girl attached to his crush’s side?

Luck seems to be on his side, though, because Will doesn’t react negatively. Instead he smiles and actually seems to brighten up at that. _Huh._

“That’s Nyssa, his sister,” Will says. “She’s always by Jake’s side whenever he wants her to take away the focus.”

Nico stares amusedly at Will. “And how do we know that?”

“I swear I’m not stalking him!” Will says flustered. “I’ve talked to her.” He purses his lips, suddenly looking uncharacteristically shy, “I think she knows.”

“That you like him?” Nico frowns again.

Will nods.

Nico tilts his head. “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“Good,” Will manages to make it sound like a question. Nico raises an eyebrow, to which Will groans. “It _is._ She seems to like me, at the very least. I don’t think she would be sharing that kind of stuff with me if she didn’t.”

“Hmm,” Nico nods. “Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah.” Nico smirks. “Because Jake’s coming this way.”

“What?!” Will’s eyes widen and he actually crushes the cup in his hand, spilling part of its content.

“Ooh,” a voice says behind Will, making him turn.

Nico thanks the flashing LED lights on behalf of his best friend, otherwise his deer-in-headlights look would be obviously accompanied by a blazing blush. 

Jake gives them a dazzling smile, though his focus is, very obviously, heavily on Will.

“Hi, Jake,” Will manages to smile like an actual human being and Nico has to give it to him. He wouldn’t be able to string up an acceptable conversation if he were in his place.

Clearly Will is the most put-together out of them both.

“Heyya, Will,” Jake leans into Will’s space. “Wanna get a bite? You could use a new drink, from what I see.”

Will turns doe eyes on him.

Nico huffs fondly. As if he would ever reprieve his best friend of an opportunity like this.

“Go away,” Nico gestures with a hand. “I’ll find my own ride back. Have fun.”

Will beams at him. “You’re the best,” he gives him a hug and a slightly apologetic look. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better,” Nico says with a smirk. He then regards Jake from head to toe. “Take care of him.” Nico warns, ignoring Will’s protests.

Jake grins at him, but his eyes are serious. “Of course.”

He watches them go until they disappear into the crowd, a soft smile upon his face until he remembers his situation.

“Now what?” Nico asks himself as he looks around.

He’s standing on his own in the middle of a frat house, with the only person he knows having consensually ditched him in favor of the boy he likes.

Nico decides it’s as good a time as any to head back to his dorm. He’s starting to get a headache, and since he’s fulfilled his duty as a good best friend, he deserves a reprieve from all the flurry of activity going on around him.

He’s only taken a few steps before someone latches onto his arm.

“There you are, babe!”

Nico is bewildered for all of a second before he looks up and sees who exactly his new companion is. Then he just feels his soul leaving his body and his heart wanting to follow, nothing else.

Percy Jackson, walking heartthrob and boy of his dreams, leans into Nico’s personal space and says into his ear: “Please, pretend to be my date.”

_What._

But even as he wonders, Nico’s alarm bells go off. His protective instincts take over in a heartbeat and he just plays along.

“Took you long enough, _tesoro_ ,” Nico smiles charmingly. He entwines their fingers and starts walking towards the door even as he asks, “Ready to go home?” loud enough for anyone close by to hear.

Percy gives him a fleeting look of gratitude.

“Absolutely,” he says. “I already bid my goodbyes.” 

“Good, good,” Nico smiles tentatively. “I was starting to miss you.”

“I’d hope so,” Percy says, amused.

_Thank the gods,_ for a second there he thought he might have overstepped _._

Percy pecks him on the cheek, and his brain short-circuits. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

Nico never thought he would live to hear those words. In the moments he dared fantasize about it—and _boy_ , did he fantasize about it—he always thought he’d probably spontaneously combust if he ever did.

Surprisingly, as it turns out, Nico only feels slightly dizzy and completely determined to get Percy somewhere safe to make sure he’s okay, and then ask what the hell is going on.

“Let’s get out of here, then,” Nico grins and leans towards Percy as they cross the threshold to ask into his ear, “Do you have a ride?” disguised as a kiss to Percy’s jawline.

Percy shakes his head and shivers, and Nico has an idea.

“Just a sec, _amore_ ,” he lets go of Percy’s arm to take off his jacket and drape it over Percy’s shoulders; it’s a cool night, but Nico’s too warm even though he’s only wearing the black sequin tank top Will forced onto him underneath it. His heart is in his throat, but he still manages to say, “You wanna go get something to eat before going back? I could use some curly fries.”

“Gods, _yes_.” Percy groans, sensing both the escape plan and the sincerity behind Nico’s offer. “I didn’t get anything back there. I’m so hungry.”

“Alright,” Nico says, aware of people watching them leave together: the captain of the swimming team, golden boy, and the dean’s son, resident punk. He wonders what rumors will be running rampant come Monday morning.

That’s Future Nico’s problem.

Neither of them brought a car—almost everything they need is within reasonable distance around here, thankfully—so they walk in amicable silence. Nico, as alert as he is, feels a peace he didn’t think could be possible. He always thought he would be too nervous to even approach the boy he’s been in love with since forever, never mind the fact to properly interact with him.

_Much less pretend to be dating at his request,_ he thinks, still in a little bit of a daze.

Instead here they are, walking down the street hand in hand despite Nico being sure nobody’s following them anymore. But Percy doesn’t seem to mind, and Nico will be damned if he’s the one who breaks the intimate moment.

It’s a beautiful night, the moon full and the sky pleasantly clear. If Nico tilts his head in just the right angle he can even make out the Huntress constellation twinkling in the sky. Any other time he’d be content with that alone, but tonight Percy Jackson holds on to his arm, illuminated by the moonlight and the dim lighting of Camp Olympus. Looking just as gorgeous and ethereal, all without even trying.

Nico can’t help but hold his breath and steal side glances from time to time, wanting to memorize such a mesmerizing sight.

When they arrive at their preferred location, Percy and Nico share a look, aware that by tomorrow noon _some people_ will know they came here together.

When they enter _The_ _Sun’s Chariot,_ Apollo receives them with a tired expression but a polite smile, which turns slowly into raised eyebrows and a pleased grin as he takes a good look at them. Nico glares halfheartedly at him.

Scratch that. Thanatos and Triton will know before the night ends.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!! (if you celebrate that!)


End file.
